


Do Me Hard

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: In this fic Inoo is seme, There is Hard scenes which is included light bondage (handcuff, and spanking), blindfold - Warning, toys - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Do Me Hard

**Title :** Do Me Hard  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre : Smut**  
Rating : NC17  
Warning : In this fic **Inoo is seme,** There is **Hard scenes** which is included **light bondage (handcuff, blindfold, toys, and spanking)**

 

~~~~~~

 

Yabu and Inoo is in their room.  
Inoo is reading his book while Yabu looking at amaze to his laptop. Yabu shut down his laptop and approach Inoo who is sitting in front of his study desk.

 

"Kei-chan." Says Yabu with a puppy eyes. Inoo looks away from his book and sees Yabu.

 

"If you're looking at me like that, you must be want something from me. So, what do you want, honey?" Inoo asks and takes off his glasses. He puts it on its place and caresses Yabu's cheek.

 

"I want to have sex." Yabu replied with blushed cheeks. Inoo nods, he smiles at Yabu.

 

"Okay. Let's on bed then~" Inoo technicly said yes to Yabu's request.

 

"But. . ." Yabu paused.

 

"But?"

 

"But I want you to be the seme." Yabu says. All this time Yabu always be the seme. Inoo always decline when Yabu wants him to be seme. No one knows why Inoo rarely want to be the seme.

 

"I'm sorry hon--" Inoo was about to declines it again. But Yabu cuts him.

 

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." Yabu begs to Inoo. He kneels and holds Inoo hands. "Please, I want to be your uke tonight. Please, Kei." he continued. Yabu actually likes it when Inoo do him. But Inoo rarely agrees to be the seme.

 

"Alright. But only for tonight, okay?" Inoo sighs. He finally give in.

 

"Okay~ Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yabu happily jumps up and down.

 

"So how do you want it? Gently?" Inoo asks, as he holds Yabu's hand and lead him to the bed. Yabu sits on the bed while Inoo standing in front of him.

 

"H--hard please. Do me hard as you can. Show me no mercy."

 

"You're asking ME, to do you hard?" Inoo laughs lightly. "You know how I am a sadist, right? Are you sure you want me to do you hard?" he continued.

 

"Y--yes." Yabu blushes hardly. Well, he really wants it hard.

 

"You know how I love to torture, right? Are you really sure?" Inoo makes sure Yabu is sure about his request.

 

"Y--yes. I--I dont mind you torture me, I love the sadist you."

 

"Even spanking, handcuff, toys and blindfold?"

 

"I dont mind."

 

"Alright." Inoo pins Yabu to the bed.  
"Just say 'ducks' if you want me to stop, okay? And I'll stop." Inoo whispers. Yabu nods.

 

"Now, I want you to obey anything I say. If you dont then I'll stop fucking you."

 

"Okay."

 

"Good. Now, undress yourself, then undress me." Inoo says. His voice turning demanding but still gentle. Yabu nods, he starts takes off his clothes and left nothing on his body which means he's naked.  
Then he unbuttoning Inoo's shirt, undone his belt and takes of his pants. Inoo naked within minutes.

 

"Good boy." Inoo says and rewards Yabu by ruffling his hair. Inoo stands up from his position and sits on the corner of the bed.

 

"Lie yourself on the middle. Spread your legs." Inoo commanded. Yabu just do whatever Inoo told him to.

 

"Good boy." He says that again. It looks like he's going to say that everytime Yabu obeys him. He also ruffles Yabu's head again. Then he opens the drawer, and takes a blue box. He opens the blue box and takes handcuff, vibrator, blindfold, a paddle and a bottle of lube. Seeing that Yabu gets shivers but excitement too.

 

"You'll use them on me?" Yabu asks as excitements running through his blood.

 

"Yes, my dear~" Inoo says. He signaling Yabu to stay still on the bed. Yabu did so and let Inoo handcuffed him to the headboard. Inoo also puts a thick blanket under Yabu's ass, so his ass is lifted up. Not enough with just handcuffs Inoo use the blind fold to Yabu, then he kisses the older's forehead.

 

"You still remember what you need to say if you want me to stop?" Inoo says. Yabu nods. Inoo smiles and starts kissing him roughly. His lips, his neck, his chest, his nipples, his member too. Inoo kisses them. Making Yabu moans in pleasure.

 

"You're hard. Such a pervert boy you are." Inoo says and teasing Yabu's member by stroking it lightly.

 

"AAHHH~ Kei aaahh~" Yabu moans shamelessly. Then Inoo aims his member to Yabu's mouth.

 

"Suck. Don't you dare to gag." Inoo says as Yabu opens his mouth. Inoo mouth-fuck Yabu roughly. Yabu helplessly let Inoo fuck his mouth with his own pace which is pretty fast. Yabu tries his best not to gag, but he fails, he gags.  
"Na-ah. Didn't I say you cant gag?!" Inoo says as he swings the paddle against Yabu's skin. Yabu screams. Inoo takes out his member.

 

"I'm so so--"

 

"Shhh. It's too late. You're a bad boy. I should decipline you by punish you." Inoo whisphers sexily. Yabu gets shivers.

 

"Roll over." Inoo says shortly, Yabu obeys, so now his hands are crossed and his face is facing down.

 

"Aaah!" Yabu screams when Inoo swings the paddle again.

 

"From now, I want you to count." Inoo says, Yabu nods. Then Inoo spanks Yabu's ass with the paddle.

 

"Aargggh. . ." Yabu screams weakly. Inoo caresses Yabu's hair.  
"O--one." Yabu says. It was kinda hurt, but he feels some pleasure running through his vain. Inoo spanks him again, and as Inoo commanded him, he counts. "Aah--t--two. . . . Three. . . Aaghhr fo--four." He keeps counting as Inoo keeps spanking him. Inoo didnt spank only on his ass, but also on his back and legs.

 

"Tw--tweenty." Yabu breath out. Inoo stops the spanking and ruffles the older's hair.

 

"Good boy."  
"Roll over again." Inoo says when he has enough of punishing Yabu. As Yabu rolls over, he feels his ass is burning hurt due to the spanking. Yabu hisses in pain but Inoo ignore it since he knows Yabu can endure it. Inoo takes the lube and squeze it a little, to be honest too little, on his hand and covered his middle finger with it.

 

"I won't prepare you too much, nee? Afteral I know you like the pain." Inoo whispers. Then he pushes his almost dry middle finger to Yabu's hole."

 

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH KEI AAAAHH~" Yabu screams so hard. It hurts yet pleasure drowning over him.

 

"Scream as hard as you like." Inoo smirks as he keep pushing and then he kisses Yabu's lips roughly. With his finger he thrusting inside Yabu hardly. He moves his finger circling and as fast as he could.

 

"Aaaaaaaaah!! NGhhhhh! Kei! Aaaaah~ Hurt~ aaaaaahhh so -- good~" Yabu moans hardly almost close to screaming. Inoo keeps playing his middle finger inside Yabu while giggling. Inoo moves it faster then Yabu cum.

 

"You pervert. You cummed just with a finger playing on your hole." Inoo says teasingly. Yabu's cheeks goes red. Then without letting Yabu rest from his cum, Inoo pull out his finger and replace it with a vibrator, well it's quite big, but smaller than Inoo's member.

 

"Aaaahhh~" Yabu moans. Inoo takes off the handcuff which is on Yabu's right hand.

 

"Fuck yourself. Don't you dare to touch yourself." Inoo says. Yabu obeys and he moves the vibrator while Inoo turns it into its full speed. Yabu moans like crazy.  
"Faster!" Inoo demand while spanks Yabu. Yabu moves the vibrator faster inside him. He moans so hard.Then few minutes passed, Yabu cum again.

 

"Ah, you cummed again. With just a toy? Hmmm, let see if mine can make you cum fater than this toy." Inoo says and pulls the toy. He replace it with his member. Before that, he handcuffed Yabu's right hand again.

 

"From now, ask permission if you want to cum." Inoo says and pushes his member.

 

"AAHHHH~ ke--Kei so bi--big. Aaarrghhhh aaaahhh ngghhhh aahhhh~" Yabu moans as soon as Inoo puts his inside Yabu.

 

"Aaarrghh! Kei aaaah~" Yabu moans mixed with the scream. Well it is hurt. He's being taken dry.  
When Inoo's member is all in and Inoo gave him just 3 hard thrust. Yabu cums again, it feels too good until he cum just with Inoo putting all in.

 

"Did I say you can cum?!" Inoo spanks him hardly. Harder than before. Yabu screams hard.

 

"No. I'm sorry." Yabu appologize.  
  
"Bad boy." Inoo says as he spanks Yabu gain, in the same place and as hard as before. Inoo gives him no rest, he thrusting hardly inside Yabu now, while kissing Yabu and still spanking Yabu with the paddle.

 

"Unnn. . . . Aaahhhh. . . . Not unnn this hard ... Nggghhh. . . . Aaaah. . . . Kimochii. . . . Un. . . Nggh. . . Kei," Yabu moans. It still hurt though, but the pleasure is more noticable.  
In no time, Inoo finds Yabu's sweet spot. He keep slaming to the spot, harder, rougher, and merciless.  
Few minutes of thrusting, Yabu feels he wants to cum.

 

"I want --ngghhh aahhh--to cum." Yabu tries to say. Inoo smirks.

 

"Beg. Don't you dare to cum before I let you to." Inoo says while still moving his hip roughly and hard.

 

"Please aaahhh, Ke--nggghh Kei, let me -- unnn... -- cum." Yabu tries his best to hold his cum.

 

"Don't moan when you beg." Inoo slams even harder and Yabu screams in respond.

 

"P--please let me cum."

 

"No."

 

"Please let me cum."

 

"Okay. Go on." Inoo finally let Yabu cum. Yabu cum all over his own chest. Inoo cum too.

 

"That was good. But I want more." Inoo says. Then he starts thrusting again. This time, more harder, even the bed is shaking crazily.

 

"Nggggggghhhhh unn, -- aaagghhh -- aaaaahhh~ not angghh thi--this aaaahhh hard nggghh~" Yabu moans hardly. Sweat is running down his face, he feels hot, tired, yet pleasured.

 

"Please -- aaaaah -- Kei let me nggghhh see you." Yabu says, begging to Inoo. Inoo smiles in amused. He spanks Yabu lightly with the paddle.

 

"Should I take the blindfold?" Inoo asks cutely while still thrusting harder.

 

"YES PLEASE!" Yabu screams out. Inoo giggles and takes off the blindfold. He holds on Yabu hips and roughly shakes it. Yabu moans as his sweet spot is reached by Inoo's member.

 

"Aaaahhh~ Nggghhh un~ Kei~ Mo--more~" Yabu says as he sees his boyfriend fucking him hard.

 

"Your hole sucking me hardly~ You're such a pervert boy." Inoo says and looks to his left, he sees miror, and he smirks.

 

"Kou, look at your right. See yourself get fucked on the mirror." Inoo says. He starts rubbing Yabu's member and kisses his neck. Yabu turns his head to his right, he can see a big mirror there. With the mirror he can see Inoo fucks him hard, his cheeks became crimson red.  
"See that? how I hardly fuck you?" Inoo whisphers and spanks Yabu as soon as he finished his words.  
"Say it, you love it~"

 

"I -- ngggh -- love it."

 

"love what?"

 

"I love -- aaaaaah~ -- when you fuck me --nggggh--hard aaaaah Kei~" Yabu says between his moaning.  
"Kei, please let me ngggghhh cum." Yabu says when he feels he need to cum.

 

"No."

 

"Pleas--"

 

"NO I SAID." Inoo spanks Yabu and thrusting harder. Yabu feels his hip and hole gets hurt, but he likes it anyway.  
Since Inoo said it so strictly, Yabu doesn't dare to asks again so he only can hold his cum.  
"Moan harder, and I'll let you cum."

 

"Aahhhhh ngggghhhhhh. .. So ngggh hard Uunnn.... Nggghhhh... Ke--Kei... Uuuaaahhh.... So bi--big... Ahhhh So deep ngggghhh aaaah~ Ke-Kei nggghhh I aaaaah love you~" Yabu moans while holding his cum and trying to bear with the over flowing pleasure he gets.

 

"Good boy. I love you too. Now, You can cum." Inoo says after Yabu pleasure him with his moan. Then they both cum. Inoo cum inside Yabu. Inoo manage to breath normaly after a minute while Yabu still panting hardly. Inoo takes out his member and takes Yabu's cum from his chest with his hands.

 

"Lick. Left a drop then you'll get 30 spanks." Inoo says. Yabu licks his own cum from Inoo's hand. Carefully not to let any drop left.

 

"Good boy." Inoo ruffles his head with the other hand. Yabu tries to move a little but his back feels so hurt since Inoo did him so hard. But he still wants more.

 

"Can I have *pant* more please." Says Yabu asking for more round. But Inoo shakes his head.

 

"No. You got enough." Inoo says. Then he undone the handcuff.  
  
"Please Kei." Yabu breath out.

 

"No, honey. I don't want to break you. Now, just go to sleep and I'll treat your back."Says Inoo as he takes a gel from the blue box and returns things he took from there.

 

"Treat my back?"

 

"Yeah. So you have to sleep on your stomach. Or else, you won't be able to walk."

 

"But--"

 

"No buts. Do it, or I won't be seme ever again."

 

"Okay okay." Then Yabu sleeps while Inoo puts the gel on Yabu's back.

 

\--

 

Next morning, Yabu finds Inoo sleeps beside his legs. He tries to get up, ready to feel pain, but he doesn't feel a thing. Even Inoo did it so hard, he doesnt feel hurt. Then he sees a bottle of a red gel Inoo's holding. It is the pain reducer.

 

"Pain reducer?" Yabu reads the back of its bottle. He sees the 'how to use'.

 

"Oh my God." Yabu shocks. He looks at his boyfriend and kisses his forehead.  
Want to know how to use it. Here it is : you must put it on every 5 minutes for 36 times. Which means Inoo wakes up an extra 3 hours to treat Yabu's back so Yabu won't feel the pain.

 

"Ah, Kou. Ohayou. How's your back?" Inoo says when he wakes up and sees his boyfriend holding the gel bottle.

 

"Thanks to you it's fine." Yabu hugs him. "Thank you."

 

"Nah, it was my responsibility. Since I'm the one who did you." Inoo smiles and lets go of the hug. "By the way, why you ask me to be the seme out of suden yesterday anyway?" Inoo rubs his eyes.

 

"I record you when you learnt the hip dance. It was just so sexy and tempting.Then I watched the video yesterday. I thought it will be good if you thrust inside me hard." Yabu says shyly.

 

"So, was it good?" Inoo pulls Yabu into his hug."

 

"No."

 

"No?" Inoo titls his head. Thinking how can it be not good if Yabu asks more yesterday.

 

"No. It was not good."

 

"Sorry, honey." Inoo says as he caresses Yabu's cheek.

 

"It was great~" Yabu smiles. Inoo smirks and give his boyfriend a kiss on his lips.

 

"Sure it was~"  
~~~~~~~

 

Damn you **** (Someone's name here)! you made me make this fic!  
But it's quite hot though, your idea I mean~

 

This fic is requested by my senpai~  
But she doesn't want her name to be included on this~  
Well, she is not an lj user, but I'll make her be *evil laugh*  
So, how was this? is it good?  
please do leave me a comment~  
 _Thank you for reading!_

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
